The prefect storm
by elfofdeath
Summary: BVDN prompts


Prompt 1 calm

She always calmed him down, he had once been so angry all the time when he first came to Earth. He felt resentment toward not killing the man who had enslaved him and took it out in who and what he wanted, yet she was sly good at distracting him with kindness

When he got angry she didn't back down, she often yell back but she talk sweetly with understanding and patience. She would often remove him from the situation that made him angry. Yes Bulma did all that and more and even though he never spoke his feelings outwardly it was why he feel in love with her.

Prompt 2

Wind :

The wind blew her long blue hair as the sea breeze came in, the wind was warm and appealing against her lack of clothing. After all she was wearing a,small bikini as she sat on the beach with a little baby below playing on the sand. Ideas just her and Trunks today as Vegeta in his normal typical self denied the opportunity to come.

Why was training more important than her or Trunks ?

He was missing out on everything with Trunks but now the Androids were almost here and he had become colder than ever. She knew this and it was why she was trying to have fun before the mess started to forget the horror that awaited if they all failed, because she knew deep down her uncanny luck would see her and Trunks would be the last ones alive.

Another breeze came as she thought that maybe just maybe in the future he would be here to at her side.

Prompt 3: Waves

Years had passed and a small boy looked out at the ocean as Bulma walked holding her 3 year old daughter's hand beside the water as Vegeta sat on a blanket swatching his daughter get intrduced to the water. Bulma walked her into the ocean a ltitle as the waves hit his daughter, he smiled as Bra laughed as Bulma helped her jump over the waves and Trunks did the same. He enjoyed this famlily time even if he protested going along.

Bulma looked back to Vegeta waving for him to join, but he simply folded his arms and looked off and she laguhed at him.

Promt 4. Confluence

He came from planet Vegeta and she from Earth, they were two diffrent people with two diffrent personailties. Vegeta who had suffered throughpain and suffering because of Frieza, then their was Bulma who lived a carefree life. They walked diffrent paths but yet they came together in a house and grew closer and closer together till they colided together in an act of passion.

Promt 5. Tempest

She was tempting to him, he watched her with that wealking wolf wishing it could be him in her arms. He would never let on how that woman tempted him so, therefore he hid his feeling in anyway possible. He nsapped at her and pusged her away and made him seen unintrestedi nher her.

He made it harder and harder though as he intrest fell from that wolf to him.

Promt 6. Destruction:

He felt nothing as he fired his Ki leave his hand and head toward the crowd, he cared nothing for those that were in the crowd he cared nothing anymore. He smirked as the stands of the arena blew up and he looked up seeing the blue haired woman who had annoyed him so, or so his mind said now. He aimed his hand to her now and fired the ki blast but that weakling wolf pulled her to saftey.

Promt 7. The Eye:

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he twitched his eyed annoyed, she liked watching him getting worked up like this.

"I said to leave me alone woman!" He yelled annoyed

She wrapped her hands around him as she kissed her neck.

"I can't leave you alone though." She whispered genlty

She had been acting strange since they had got back from the future, she had been more attentive as of late. It seemed he wanted something but she wasn't sure what. 

Promt 8. Surge:

He felt a surge of lust run over him as she told him what she wanted, she begged him to have another child, she had told him she wanted another child before her biolgical clock was running out and she wanted to have another child with him.

He had changed his way over the years and having another child now seemed right.

Promt 9. Waning Tides

Goku came to ask for his help, he felt something up with the way he avoided questions, he looked to a hevily pregant Bulma , he did not want to leave her but Goku insisted he came with him. He had to potect his Bulma from halm and stop this Earth from beign desotyed.

The Seven Seas

The briefs were flying around the world on a vacction, they were stopping at every part of the world on a vacction, the whole family were there, Trunks and Bra were lder and even Bulma was looking her age and he looked the same.

It was good to be with his family like this and he would enjoy each and every moment of it.


End file.
